This invention relates generally to automation control modules (ACMs) and more particularly to management and control of ACMs.
Immediate notification is desired when certain critical events occur in a control system. For example, an ACM may be monitoring the dimensions on a part as part of an inspection process. If the dimensions trend toward becoming too large or too small, the ACM can detect these dimension errors, however, it must timely inform notification,of critical events. Furthermore, known methods and systems for automating and monitoring ACM communications and are not timely or ACM notifications, and permitting inter-ACM communications and are not timely or standardized. Accordingly, normal operation of known ACM systems can be difficult and time-consuming, thereby increasing development and maintenance of the ACM system software.